Laughter and Tears
by Kharma
Summary: Claudia is teaing Nigel and gets a surprise


Disclaimer: You know how this goes.  They're not mine.

Notes: I got bored today at work and this is what I thought of.

LAUGHTER AND TEARS

"Nigel," she called sweetly.

Nigel Bailey groaned.  "Go away, Claudia.  I'm trying to work."

"But Nigel, I need to talk to you."

"I don't care!  I've got term papers to grade and I don't have time for your annoying little games."

"But this is important.  You'll thank me."

He sighed and finally looked up.  "Okay, I give in.  What's so important?"

Claudia giggled, pleased that she had finally got his attention.  "I heard a rumour on campus today."  She could see that Nigel was starting to lose interest.  "It was about Sydney!"

That got his attention.  "What about he Sydney?" he asked concerned.

Claudia was the picture of innocence.  "Oh, nothing really.  Just that she's got a new boyfriend."

"So?  Sydney's never without a boyfriend for long, you know that."

"Yes, but there's something different about this one.  Apparently they were seen looking at engagement rings yesterday."

Nigel was trying his hardest to stay calm.  If Claudia knew then the whole campus wouldn't be far behind.

"Does anyone know who he is?" he asked.

Claudia shrugged.  "Not really.  All anyone seems to know is that he's a little younger than her and he's not American.  From the way they were acting, it's obvious that they're in love, but that's all anybody knows."

Claudia was fascinated to see Nigel blush.  _I was right!  It is him.  I knew something was going on; they've been spending way too much time in Syd's office with the door shut._

"Claudia this is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with me?"  It was getting harder and harder for Nigel to stay calm.  He had wanted to tell somebody for so long, but they had agreed not to say anything to anybody until they were sure whether or not it was going to work.

"Well, I just thought with you two working together so closely and stuff she might have mentioned him to you."  She put emphasis on the "and stuff" and watched him very closely.  To her immense delight he went even redder.  _Wow!  I didn't know it was possible for somebody's face to go that particular shade of red._

"N-no," he stammered.  "She hasn't said anything to me."

"You sure you don't know who it is?"

"Positive."

"Oh well," Claudia said before turning back to her desk.  "I suppose she'll tell us when she's ready."

Nigel sighed in relief.  She was finally giving up.  "I suppose so.  Now, if you're quite finished interrogating me about Sydney's love life can I get back to work?"

"Oh, sure."  Claudia smiled.  She couldn't resist one last little comment though.  "Nigel, will you tell me if you find out who it is?"

When Nigel didn't answer, Claudia looked up and saw him staring into space.  She smiled and went back to work.

Sydney stood just outside the office door, trying not to laugh.

She knew that they had been the hot topic on campus for the last couple of weeks, but she had hoped that nobody had figured it out yet.  Not that she didn't anybody to know, it was just that until yesterday she wasn't sure if there was anything to tell.

Trust her to figure it out!  Although, if anybody was going to work it out, I suppose it stands to reason that it would be Claudia.  I mean, she sees us every day.  She's not THAT stupid!

Sydney sighed and decided that the time had come.  She took the beautiful sapphire and diamond engagement ring from the chain around her neck and slipped it on her finger.  She hadn't decided until that moment whether or not to accept his proposal, but now she knew.  She stood there for a second, just looking at it.  It really was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  _Okay, let's do this._

She slipped into the office without either of them noticing her and watched them for a moment.  They were both hard at work again, and now that Claudia thought she had annoyed Nigel enough for one day she was completely ignoring him.  Nigel for his part was so involved in marking the term papers that he seemed to have forgotten Claudia was even in the room.

Sydney smiled when she remembered the good-natured teasing she had just heard.  They pretended that they got on each other's nerves, but there was actually a lot of affection there that you wouldn't notice if you didn't know both of them well.

She took a deep breath and put her plan into action.  She walked into the room, said hello to Claudia, crossed to Nigel's desk, took the papers from his hand, sat herself down on his lap and thoroughly kissed him.

Nigel sat there for a moment in shock.  S-Sydney," he managed to gasp.  "What are you doing?"

She smiled at him.  "Putting both of you out of your misery.  The answer's yes, Nigel.  I will marry you."

Nigel jumped out of the chair and span her around.   She laughed, delighted at the pure love for her that shone in his eyes as he grabbed her and kissed her again.  Through all this, Claudia was just sitting there with her mouth open.

When they finally came up for air, Sydney looked over with a smile.  "Close your mouth, Claudia.  You'll catch flies."

Nigel looked over as well.  "Claudia," he said, concerned by her uncharacteristic silence.  "Are you okay?"

"You-you're getting married!" she finally managed to squeak.

Sydney was confused.  "I thought you knew?" she asked.

Claudia shook her head.  "I knew something was going on, but I didn't know it had gone this far."

"Nigel interrupted.  "But you said somebody saw us looking at engagement rings yesterday."

"I made that up.  I just wanted to see what you would say."

Sydney suddenly started laughing.  The other two looked at her like she was insane.  "What's so funny?" they asked, practically at the same time.

"Nothing," she managed to get out while laughing.  "It's just that only Claudia could make up a lie that's the absolute truth."

Claudia looked at Nigel and they both started laughing.  "It is pretty funny, now you come to think of it."  Claudia said.

They all continue laughing for a few more minutes and then gradually calmed down.  By now, Nigel was once again sitting in his chair with Sydney on his lap.  Claudia had to smile; she looked so comfortable with her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

"Alright there Syd?" she asked.

Sydney just sighed and snuggled closer.  "Yes, thanks."  She said with a smile.  "You okay?"

Claudia thought about it for a second, and then smiled.  "I'm really happy for both of you."

Sydney looked at Nigel with a question in her eyes and he nodded.  "Good," she said.  "I'm glad you're happy for us because I wanted to ask you something."

Claudia was surprised.  "What?"

"Will you be my maid of honour?"

She was so shocked she didn't know what to say.  "A-are you sure?" she stammered.

Sydney got up, walked over to Claudia's desk and pulled her up so they were face to face.  "I'm sure.  There's no-one else in the world I would rather have share this day with us."

Claudia had started crying.  "I don't know what to say!"

They were interrupted by Nigel. "Say yes, you twit."

Claudia glared at him.  "Hey!  Is that any way to talk to your fiancée's maid of honour?"

"So you'll do it?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing would make me happier."  The two women hugged and Sydney started crying as well.

Nigel sighed.  It always amazed him that women cried when they were happy just as easily as they did when they were sad.

Sydney and Claudia carried on crying and hugging for a few more minutes and then managed to get a hold of themselves.  As soon as they had dried their tears they started chatting about the wedding plans and seemed to have completely forgotten all about Nigel.

He didn't mind though.  The two women he loved more than anybody in this world were happy (although if anybody had dared to suggest that he loved Claudia he would have vehemently denied it) and that was enough for him.  He would have the rest of his life with Sydney.  Right now was for them and that made him happy as well.

He smiled and went back to work, leaving them to their plans.


End file.
